Behind this Screen
by XxRedxX
Summary: Of course something like this could never work out. I'm a sarcastic, antisocial pessimist. He's an honest, optimistic ice cream lover. We're complete opposites. And did I mention he's not even real! Yeah, I really know how to pick 'em. KaitoxOC


**Ugh... Unfortunately, my laptop has been infected with a virus. Ever heard of the personal security virus? Hopefully you don't, because it's one nasty little bugger. The thing tries to make you think you have a computer virus and that it can remove them, when it's actually infecting your computer. And poor little Red, sleep deprived at two thirty in the morning, thought it was part of her virus protection, and happily clicked for it to remove the infections.**

**Hurr durr.**

**Basically now I have to wait for my cousin who lives in another state to fix the problem and send my laptop back before I can continue writing The Sound Ninja Six. The good news is, I can still type, I just have to use my Mom's laptop with my parent's breathing down my neck every step of the way.**

**But to make up for it, I typed this. **

**As of late, I've really gotten into Vocaloid songs, and out of all of them, Kaito is my absolute favorite. I was listening to 'The Application's Love' when I came up with this, so I hope you all like it. I'd really appreciate some reviews, because this is the first story I've ever written for Vocaloid. For a genre, I would say this is a mix of Friendship, Humor and eventual Romance. **

**Anyways, my ranting is over. **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

__

I guess every story has a beginning and an end. The only difference is how you interpret them. I know I should start with 'Dear Diary' or some other traditional crap like that, but it doesn't seem to fit. This story isn't some gooey teenage love story. It's not a heroic tale of glory and self sacrifice. And it certainly isn't the tale of some kind of 'chosen one' or some other cliché title like that.

This is just a journal. My journal, but a journal just the same. I guess since I'm supposed to be pouring my guts out to you I might as well let you know who's going to be the one complaining.

My name is Shizuko Natsuyo. Kinda rhymes doesn't it? And I'm seventeen years old, so expect a fair amount of teenage angst.

But, I'm not really the dramatic type. I'll admit, I'm not the most happy-go-lucky person around, but that's just how I am. I have a tendency to be sarcastic and cynical, and, really, I don't mean to be. Hell, I guess I'm even a little socially withdrawn. But, like I said, it's not my fault. Maybe I was just born odd like that. That would explain things.

Oh, and if you haven't already noticed, I have a habit of rambling on about complete nonsense.

But of course you can't notice! You're a book! So ha, ha. And also ha.

Remember what I said about being cynical and sarcastic? Yeah… Sorry about that.

Back on topic, my favorite foods are beef stir fry and clam chowder. As for looks, well, I'm pretty plain looking.

Long dark hair.

Dark eyes.

Slightly pale skin.

Just like every other girl walking down the street.

I'm not tall. But I'm not short. I'm not pretty, but I'm not ugly. I'm just… Normal.

Bleah. How boring.

As for jobs… Well ever since I was little I wanted to be a Singer. That is, until two years ago. I got sick, really sick, with a bad case of Pneumonia. After that, bye, bye singing career, my vocal chords and lungs got hit pretty badly. Now I'm just hoping I figure something out before I graduate. My grades are okay, I don't really have friends, so I have tons of time to study. I just lose focus very easily. Like a cat.

In a room full of tinfoil and jingly bells.

The school I go to is a boarding school, luckily. That means I only have to deal with my family for a couple months a year.

It was actually my Father who bought you for me. Odd, I know. I think he just wanted me to show some kind of emotion other than irritation. My birthday is right before school starts, which can be either a good thing or a bad thing. Good news is I get all kinds of cool new things to take with me.

Bad news is a lot of my presents are school related. Though I can usually get something good from my Grandparents- I'm their only Grandchild. My uncle never got married.

I'm not entirely sure why I'm writing in you. Maybe I want someone or something to open up to. Or maybe this will just be something I can pull out years in the future and say "Hey! Anyone wanna hear how bratty I was when I was younger?" Not that I think I'm bratty. Outwardly, maybe. It's just part of how I act. Always to please the people around me, of course.

Ah well. I can hear my Mom calling for me to finish packing up. I can only hope this year with be different from usual. I hate going through the same routine- it's boring as shit.

Shizu

I bet you're expecting me to tell you all about how I woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock, or my Mother's nagging and spent ten minutes explaining every little thing I was wearing. And how I had to hastily pack all my luggage into the car so we could get to my boarding school in time.

Well you can count yourself lucky, I'm going to spare you all the agonizing, pointless details and try to sum this up as quickly as I can. Call me lazy, but I'd rather not spend three hours talking about heartwarming, tear-jerking farewells, when there obviously aren't any.

I opened the car door and stumbled outside, gasping for air. Try spending three hours cramped up in a car with both your parents and a years worth of clothes, books, a computer, and video games to play on said computer. Really, you don't want to. The only good news was, this trip was almost over. The bad news? My only company would be my computer from now on.

It took three round trips to get everything into my room- same one every year, mind you- and by the time we were done, everyone looked about ready to pass out. Oops. I guess being a packrat isn't very helpful in situations like these. My bad. I'm a bit of a slob.

My parents began the usual 'Remember if you light your head on fire call this number… And if you impale your hand on a butter knife call this number here…' speech. Really, if I light myself on fire the first thing I'm going to think about doing is PUTING THE FIRE OUT.

Oh well. Just let them live in their little fantasy's. I smiled and nodded as if I was paying attention. Hey, maybe I could just become an actress. I think the show I put on was pretty convincing if I do say so myself…

After an ungodly amount of hugs, my Mom got in the car, ready to go. My Father was just about to do the same, before reaching under the passenger seat and pulling out a rectangular present.

"Here. It's from your Grandparents." He explained. "I've been meaning to give it to you, but I kept forgetting. I thought it would be better for you to get it now then at Christmas." Typical, for him. He had a habit of losing and forgetting about things.

I grabbed it, staring in childish wonder at the shiny wrapping paper before tearing it open and tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"'Vocaloid'…?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Err… What is that…?"

He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, trying to remember most likely. My parents weren't the best when it came to technology. I had to teach them how to turn on the computer. Not to mention everything else that came with the job. By the time I was done they had already forgotten half of what I had told them.

"It's this software that lets you make songs." What a wonderful answer, Dad. "I guess they just thought since you couldn't sing anymore, this could do it for you."

"… I see." It sounded interesting, but his comment stung a little. I didn't like being reminded of my inability to sing like I used to. "I'll be sure to try it out when I get a chance." A minute later and they were gone.

Sighing heavily, I turned to face my home for the next nine months, and walked inside.

I had the rest of the day to goof off until class started, so instead of finding some of my 'friends', I decided to barricade myself in my room and play video games.

A good choice if I do say so myself.

I guess I might as well stop being so lazy and tell you how my room looks, right? I mean, I can't just half-ass everything and now that we've gotten past the tedious as hell beginning I have to put in some effort.

My room…

First off, it's gigantic. With a walk in closet and even a fish tank. It has it's own bathroom- I don't even have to share with someone else- and a huge shower. The walls are painted a bright crimson with gold trim and there's a large window that takes up the wall next to my bed- which is huge by the way- and overlooks a lake. On another wall there is a plasma screen television.

… You didn't actually believe that, right? What do you think I am? A millionaire?

But sarcasm aside, my room is actually pretty big. And I really do have my own bathroom. The problem is it's tiny. There's barely enough room to walk around let alone take a shower. The walls are painted a muddy red color with the ceiling being a little bit darker. There is one window, but it only looks over the soccer field, not some kind of non-existent lake. Though I would prefer if it did- who wants to watch a bunch of sweaty guys kick around a ball? I'm not the type of girl to gush in an explosion of fan girl like squees that cause anyone around me to go deaf at the sight of an attractive guy.

Anyways, back on topic, I don't have a television in my room, but I have a desk where I keep my computer and video games. And connected to the computer is the present my Uncle bought me. I guess I'm known as the techno-freak of the family, because he bought me a helmet thing that basically just lets me see the screen and screen alone. Sorry kiddies, no virtual reality transporter beams for me.

After about an hour or two of playing Left 4 Dead- in my opinion, arguably the best video game of all time- I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Joy.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten, hoping they would go away. I wasn't really in the mood to hang around with any of my 'friends'. I had a zombie apocalypse to face, damnit! But, unfortunately, that single knock was followed by a series of louder, faster ones, and I could tell they weren't going away anytime soon.

Reluctantly, I got up, bare feet shuffling over the sand colored carpet, and opened the door.

"Shizu!" The girl said, tackle hugging me. "Yay! It's so nice to see you!!"

"Yeah…" I muttered with little enthusiasm. "Great to see you too, Asako."

Asako was one of those people you hung around with once, and suddenly they thought the two of you were best friends. She was nice and all, but really… Peppy? It seemed like she always had something to say and complain about. But I guess she was the closest thing I had to an actual 'friend'.

"How was your summer?" The blonde asked with a child like grin. "My parents took me to Hawaii. It was so cool! Did you know sometimes when you get off the plane they give you those flower necklace thingies?! I think they're called Lei's? We each got one and it is awesome! I still have it if you want to see it later! So how about you?"

I blinked, head spinning from trying to process so much information all at once. "Um… Okay, I guess. Played video games.. Stayed inside… The usual."

"Nice!" She said, not missing a beat. "Wanna go look around the campus?"

"We've gone here for how many years…?" I asked, my unenthusiastic tone the complete opposite of her own. "It's not like this is a new School or anything."

Her smile faltered. "Well… Yeah… But I thought it would be fun…"

Sighing, I rubbed the back of my head. I didn't want to seem like a bitch- pardon my French- but I just wanted to get back to my video game. "I guess we could. I mean it has been a while and-"

"Yay!" She yelled, cutting me off. Asako grabbed my arm and literally dragged me down the hall, despite her small size. I let out a quiet groan. Why did I have to have to be such a sucker for guilt?

I squirted a blob of purple shampoo in to my hand, and rubbed it into my scalp.

The little 'exploration' around campus had taken almost three hours. It was dark out when we got back. Like I thought, it was the same as every year. Stuffy classrooms. Preps and football players hanging around in their own little groups. Un-editable food in the cafeteria served by the creepy lunch lady with numerous tattoos and piercings. Joy. Another year at the school of horrors.

It's not like I try to complain about everything deliberately, and I'm not a spoiled brat. I know, compared to some people, I have it pretty good. Video games, boarding school. Good, right? I guess I'm just a pessimist. I don't get excited for things because I think of the worst. I naturally zero in on all the bad parts and ignore the good. I wish I could be a more optimistic person, but that's just how my mind works.

Rambling again…

When I returned to the room, I almost wanted to jump right into bed and go to sleep, but obviously I couldn't. School started tomorrow, and I had to get ready. So, reluctantly, I opened up one of my still unpacked suit cases and dug through for clothes. I managed to pull out a dark green sweatshirt and a pair of worn jeans. Yay! Now came the fun part- trying to get everything back inside. I didn't feel like putting everything in my drawers quite yet.

I grabbed the random articles of clothing I had thrown around in my haste to find something to wear and stacked them back up wondering how the hell I had managed to get them to fit in the first place.

As I tried to stuff the pile of clothes back inside, my hand hit something hard, and I pulled it out, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

It was the present my Grandparents had bought me- the Vocaloid. The front of the box had a picture of a man with blue hair and 'KAITO' spelled out in large words.

I briefly wondered why they would buy me something like this. Did they really pity me that much? Was it so pathetic I couldn't reach my dream anymore that they bought a machine to do it for me?

Sighing slightly, I put the box to the side and somehow managed to fit the clothes back from whence they came. Once I finished, I picked up the Vocaloid again, and debated weather or not to use it.

Curiosity overwhelmed pride, and I began installing it into my computer, deciding to take a shower while I was waiting.

I probably wouldn't be able to figure out how it worked. I mean, yeah, I liked computers, but I really only played video games. I didn't know how to operate a Vocaloid, or whatever you called it. Not to mention-

My thought was cut off as I slipped, falling down and banging my head on the porcelain tiles.

"… Ouch… Effing tub…" I muttered angrily, anime style tears flowing down my face.

Cursing my clumsiness and lack of attention span, I got into my pajama's and brushed out my hair.

Walking out of my bathroom, I noticed the download was finished.

Sitting down, I picked up the helmet that cut off everything around me, and clicked to open the downloaded Vocaloid. Suddenly the screen went white- blindingly white. Giving a squeak of displeasure, I slammed my eyes shut, accidentally falling off of my chair in shock.

My heart started to race when I realized I hadn't stopped falling after a few seconds.

This was not good.

This _really_ was not good.

Getting half blinded by technology that's on your head? Bad.

Falling with no seeming end while still blinded? Even worse.

Having the feeling you get when your foot falls asleep all over your body? Now that just plain sucks.

But eventually, I hit the ground, amazingly without breaking anything. I ripped off the helmet, throwing it to the ground with distaste and looked around. Everything was white. _Everything_. I seemed to be in a city of some kind, it looked like a plaster covered model that has yet to be painted. Blinking in amazement, I whistled, hearing it echo.

… Odd.

Very… Odd.

Whether I was referring to the strange calm that had overtaken me or the colorless city, I did not know.

"Well… I can't sit around here all day…" I muttered, listening to my own voice getting repeated back at me. "I have to do something…"

Sticking a hand in the pocket of my pajama pants, I began walking down the street, eyes straining to see where one building started and another one ended.

More than once, I ran right into a wall. It was very annoying, and I had no idea where I was going in the first place, or how to get out of there. A couple times I thought I could hear footsteps, but then again, everything I did was echoed back at me.

After hitting another dead end, I finally snapped.

"Shit! Why the hell does everything have to be the same damn color?!" I yelled, waving my arms around in irritation. In the background the annoying sound of footsteps continued- wait footsteps?

I glanced at me feet. They weren't moving.

My heartbeat began to pick up, and I slowly turned around, almost not wanting to out of fear.

But I did, and I was met with a very odd sight indeed.

A blue haired man, the same one from the box. I stared like a deer caught in headlights. Suddenly, he broke out into a grin. "Master!"


End file.
